


Distraction

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Paul’s guitars go missing and Richard provides distraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

It was not often that Paul ever became truly angry; Richard could count on perhaps one hand how often such a thing occurred over the course of any given six months. More often then not, Paul could be found with a goofy grin upon his face, and a quip upon his lips; his body usually was in constant motion, and he often could be found either in the midst of creating mischief or bringing mischief down upon his own head. As such, he only ever grew angry for a good reason and that day, Richard could sympathise with Paul’s reasons for being anything other than his usual smiling self. 

“I can’t believe they misplaced a whole case of my guitars, Reesh,” Paul said, as he strode across his hotel room, to stare blindly out of the window. “I mean, what kind of company are they? Not as professional as they claim to be, if they do something like that.” 

“We’ll get them back,” Richard said, not unkindly. 

It hadn’t been the first time since entering Paul’s room that he’d made that same promise after they’d discovered that the guitar Paul usually liked to keep with him for use in his hotel room had not been delivered as it should have been with the rest of his luggage. Whilst calling to complain to Rammstein’s tour manager, it was to discover that that wasn’t the only guitar of Paul’s that had gone missing from one airport to the other.

“I can call again if you want, and we’ll get this sorted,” Richard offered, as he ran one weary hand over sleepy eyes.

“Yeah, and what if it doesn’t get sorted? What the hell am I supposed to do?” Paul asked, and whirled upon Richard as though he personally was to blame. “We have a show tonight, just in case you‘d forgotten.”

“No, Paul, I hadn‘t forgotten,” Richard replied, with a sigh. 

He hadn’t needed to be reminded of the gig that night, yet he could understand Paul’s anger and frustration. Richard knew that he wouldn’t have fared quite so well if he’d been in Paul’s position. 

“If they don’t turn up, you can use any of mine,” he offered, even though he suspected that Paul would perhaps refuse.

It was not often that he offered the use of his own guitars to anyone else, but to salvage the early disappointment of perhaps not performing at all, Richard was prepared to make the exception. 

Paul sighed and ran his hands through his hair, misplacing more than a few strands so that they stuck out in odd bunches about his head. Richard ignored it, and focussed on the angry look that still settled in Paul’s face and eyes; the expression turned the other man’s normally smiling mouth into an angry little pout that was almost oddly kissable. Richard wondered why he was even thinking about kissing Paul, when it was obvious that the other man was too angry to do anything other than rant. 

“Your guitars are weird, Reesh,” Paul said, as he stalked past Richard again. “You know I can’t use them properly.”

“It’s either borrow mine or not perform at all,” Richard pointed out, not unreasonably.

Paul sighed, slim shoulders rising and falling with that one exhalation but he didn’t reply. That he didn’t argue further made Richard wonder if it wasn’t a point in his favour, after all. He remained silent as he watched Paul stalk back towards the window again, to stand before it; Paul rested his hands on either side of the window-pane.

Richard closed the distance between them finally, before he reached out, and laid one hand upon the other man’s shoulder; he could feel the anger thrumming beneath Paul’s skin. That anger seemed to tighten and vibrate through every muscle and nerve as though Paul’s whole body was electrified with negative emotions. Paul jerked away, as though it was Richard that was electrified and had burnt him with a single touch, fingers too hot against the tan curve of Paul’s exposed shoulder. Richard couldn’t help the sudden wash of unexpected arousal that stabbed through him at that; that Paul had rejected what had been intended as a supportive touch should have offended Richard, or angered him in turn, at the very least.

Instead, the scent of anger and danger in the air that hung around Paul intrigued Richard; he didn’t know when Paul would explode or if he even would. Anger surprisingly suited Paul; that emotion drew his lips down into a soft little bow, brows drawn lower still over stormy eyes grown dark with his anger, hands curled tight into fists at his sides. 

Richard swallowed past his own growing lust and watched as Paul stalked away from him and back again, to stare obstinately out of the window, one fist laid against the window-frame. Sunshine bathed the world outside and seemed to bake it into almost oblivion; everything looked too warm, too yellow and dry beneath the ever present sun outside. 

Richard closed the distance between them again, and rested his hands upon Paul’s hips; he tightened his hold when the other man threatened to snarl free from his grip, yet there was only a limited space between Richard and the window left for Paul to move around in. That was more by accident than design yet Richard was grateful for it; he was even more thankful for the fact that Paul gave up trying to pull away after only a few seconds of squirming. If Paul’s anger had truly been directed at him, then Paul would have been more persistent in sliding away and leaving the room entirely.

As it was, despite his sudden capitulation and grumbles against the glass, Paul's body still was too stiff, too unyielding against Richard's own. Richard sighed, chest rising and falling against Paul’s shoulderblades. He bent slightly, and pressed his mouth against Paul’s shoulder in little chuffing kisses; he traced invisible lines up Paul’s shoulder. He could feel some of the tension leaching away from Paul’s body. Paul sighed, a soft sound that expelled a little more anger from his body, as Richard ran his hands up and down the other man’s arms, whilst he made encouraging noises with every movement.

Richard wondered again why he was even risking turning Paul‘s anger onto his own head, yet he knew kisses, caresses, and the potential for sex would be the only things to distract Paul, to expel the tension in the air, and to perhaps make Paul smile again. 

“Reesh, please,” Paul said, yet there was no real anger in his voice any more. 

“C’mon,” Richard encouraged, with a smile that Paul couldn‘t see. “It’ll get rid of some of this.”

With his words, he dug his fingers into Paul’s tense shoulders, and his fingers massaged gently; he was glad that at least Paul chuckled at that. 

“I don’t think this is the time,” Paul said, even as he turned slightly into Richard’s body, and pressed a kiss against Richard’s mouth. “Thanks, though.”

Richard smiled against him and returned his kiss; he was glad to note that Paul responded easily enough, despite his earlier protestations. Paul was the first to break away and he turned to face out the window again. Paul felt Richard pull away slightly as though hurt, rejected and sighed, more to himself than over Richard‘s actions. He hadn’t meant to hurt the other man; he knew that the situation was not Richard’s fault and that the other man was trying to help. 

Paul turned his head slightly back to smile slightly at the other man, and waited until Richard’s hands returned to his waist again; Paul didn’t pull away that time. Instead he leant back into Richard’s body, smiled when the other man wrapped his arms about his waist again and rested his chin upon Paul’s shoulder.

They stood against each other for a while; neither man spoke and Paul felt himself relaxing against Richard’s body by degrees. Although he still felt anger over the fact that his guitars had inexplicably disappeared, he still felt grateful for the fact that Richard had listened to his earlier angry outpourings, for his earlier offer of his own guitars, and for the attempt to distract Paul from his problems with sex. He huffed out a deep chuckle at that and felt Richard move against him, an inquisitive noise leaking past the other man’s throat at Paul’s laughter. 

“Thanks, Reesh,” Paul said and fell silent again.

He didn’t say any more, didn’t have to when the other man would know what he was thanking him for. He smiled when he felt the first brush of Richard’s lips against his neck, and at the warm breath that tickled across his bare skin. Paul didn’t pull away again, merely allowed Richard access to him; he rested his hands upon Richard's own and leant further back into the other man‘s heat. 

Richard moved slowly, each kiss measured and tentative, lips a gentle caress against him until Paul turned slightly to lean in, eyes partially closed to accept kisses direct from Richard’s mouth. They remained kissing, heads at an awkward angle; Paul could not help but notice Richard’s very obvious arousal pressing against him.

Paul slid one of Richard’s hands down the front of his body, until they both were cupping the first swell of Paul’s own arousal. He smiled against Richard’s mouth when the other man made an interested noise deep in the back of his throat; he allowed Richard to turn him around, to pin him up against the wall with his body so that their erections rubbed together with every movement. Richard’s mouth trapped Paul’s own again in a heated kiss. 

Paul lost track of quite what happened when after that. All he knew that somewhere from the wall and the bed, their clothes were removed in a tangle of limbs and kissing mouths; their hands seemed to move in a rush and grasping fingers hampered instead of helped.

Their bodies soon were entwined upon the bed, skin warm and pleasurably naked one against the other. Still they did little more than kiss, hands roving over bare skin, warm bodies aligned upon soft mattress. Richard was the one to eventually move, to retrieve the lube from the depths of Paul’s bag; Paul enjoyed the show of Richard moving effortlessly naked across the room, 

Richard returned to the bed, and made slow work of preparing Paul, fingers dipping and curving against the other man, until Paul’s body was thrumming with tension of a different kind. Richard smiled and dropped a kiss against Paul’s exposed belly, soft and yielding beneath his mouth despite Paul's slight build. 

And when their bodies finally came together and joined, it was with an exchange of relieved sighs; their hands slid effortlessly in gentle caresses over familiar places until Richard began to slowly thrust into the other man. He didn’t last long however, too aroused from all that happened before and he came inside the other man, Paul’s name a litany against the heated hotel room air; his own name soon arched up from Paul’s mouth when the other man came apart beneath him, body arching up to meet his as they rode out their shared orgasms together. 

They lay in silence then, side by side, neither speaking. Paul’s hand rested atop Richard’s, fingers entwined, the only point of contact shared between them. In time, Richard lifted Paul’s hand, pressed a kiss against Paul’s palm when the phone rang. He stood and Paul reluctantly let go of his hand and waited until Richard finished the phone call. Richard was grinning by the time that he returned to the bed, yet Paul had heard enough from Richard’s side of the conversation to k now that his guitars had been located and were, even as they spoke, on their way to their current location.

“They were in Honolulu,” Richard said.

“So long as they arrive in time for the concert tonight, I don’t care where they’ve been,” Paul said, with a relieved grin. 

“They will,” Richard said, in between pressing kisses to Paul’s shoulder. 

Paul smiled, more to himself than to Richard, yet did not offer protest when Richard eased atop him again; in time, their bodies joined once more and they each lost themselves one to the other in a dance of shared mutual love.


End file.
